


'Missed Connections' Fic Dump Rules and Author List

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade "Missed Connections" Fic Dump [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva





	'Missed Connections' Fic Dump Rules and Author List

**Destiel Smut Brigade - Missed Connections Fic Dump March 29th!!**

The DSB is at it again, and this time, it’s  _Personal_. 

Use one of the picture prompts above for the setting, write a missed connections personal ad (sample posted below), a reply to the ad, and a story, 1k+words. 

Post date: March 29th on AO3 with [Destiel Smut Brigade Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Destiel_Smut_Brigade_30_Day_Challenge)

If you’re interested in writing with DSB, send us a note here on Tumblr or hit us up on Twitter @thesmutbrigade to be added to the list of writers. Please mention the prompt you would like to use so we can regulate them. We want a variety of settings, not 20 “bookstore” fics. 

 Ad sample: “I served you coffee on Tuesday. You were wearing a green plaid shirt that made your eyes so captivating I couldn’t stop staring. I’d really like to take you out to dinner. Reply back with your coffee order.”

Reply sample: “I think I know who you are. I get a Soy Chai Latte every Tuesday, and could be convinced to get hamburgers this Friday night.” 

**********

**Rules and Regulations**

*Text must be relate to one of the [prompt images](http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/post/111595408490/destiel-smut-brigade-missed-connections-fic-dump) (on our Tumblr page)  
*No max/min word count  
*Dean/Cas pairing is a must  
*Can be canon or AU based  
*This is a SMUT brigade so there should be SMUT  
*Please post to the "Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge" and "Destiel Smut Brigade "Missed Connections" Fic Dump"  
*If you are not an approved author in the series, contact @collectivadiva  
*Challenge yourself! If you always write in past tense, try present. If you don't do a lot of dialogue, try it out. Don't be shy, we are a pretty forgiving bunch.  
*Post your fic on March 29th by 11:59pm PDT  
*If you cannot post on time, or need help with BETAing, please TELL SOMEONE (@collectivadiva will help!).  
*Tag your fics appropriately with any applicable warnings, triggers, etc.  
*No need to title work with Challenge info, but if you want DSB subscribers to get your story in their inboxes, you must post to both the challenge and the series.  
*HAVE FUN! If you're not having fun, what is the point?

****** 

**Approved Writers and Prompts**

Rosietheriveter: grocery store

Cassiec666: park bench

bluestskies: subway

crowsgirl42: coffee shop

museatplay: laundrymat

betakitten: bookstore

RileyBrennan: park bench

collectivadiva: beach bar

elliex: subway

Emmyloo03: university

serenhawk: park bench

viscouslover: the gym


End file.
